Sepenggal Puisi
by Haki Ap
Summary: Bait-bait puisi melukis indah tentang pertemuan,penantian,perjuangan,luka,dan bagian tentang cinta


**Haki masih baru dan masih banyak kesalahan yang fatal,mohon kritikannnya**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimo** **to**

 **Haki cuma minjem**

 **genre : romance**

 **chara : SaixIno**

.

.

.

 **cinta hanyalah isian**

Konoha masih dalam masa pembangunan karna perang dunia shinobi yang tidak hanya merusak medan pertarungan,namun dampak dari perang besar itu sampai kedesa-desa mereka berada.

Sasuke Uchiha akhirnya kembali kedesa,membuat cita-cita tim 7 dan angkatan rookie 9 terwujud.Dan pastilah menjadi sebuah kebanggaan bagi Naruto dan Sakura tentang tali persahabatan mereka.

Sakura yang biasanya murung bila disinggung tentang Sasuke,kini mulai merona bahagia saat ditanyakan tentang Sasuke.Mungkin karna cintanya telah terbalaskan,Lubang dihati Sakura telah diisi dengan perasaan Sasuke sehingga membuatnya jadi utuh kembali.

Ino Yamanaka sudah dapat mengikhlaskan pujaan hatinya dulu,kepada sahabatnya,karna mereka saling mencintai dan asal Sakura bahagia,lalu bagaimana dengan perasaannya yang merasa hampa tanpa adanya sebuah cinta?.

Mungkin Ino tak terlalu memusingkannya dan terus melangkah kedepan walau arah tujuan masih tak menentu.

 **Isian kata di kala sepi kehidupan**

Pemuda mantan Anbu root sedang menikmati 1 hari libur dari misi-misi.Terdapat skecth book dan tas yang singgah di samping kanan pinggang yang terbilang ramping bagi seorang pria.

"Aku.. amat mencintai kamu itagami-kun," Sai bukan berniat menguping,namun pembicaraan dua sejoli itu ada didepannya.

"Aku juga mencintai kamu Hime,aku rindu kalau tidak bertemu,seperti duniaku hilang begitu saja," Sai memacu cepat langkahnya untuk melewati sepasang sejoli depannya.

'Apa itu cinta?aku sudah membaca buku yang kakashi sensei berikan,namun aku tetap belum mengerti' batinnya dalam perjalanan ke bukit belakang.Apakah cinta 'hanyalah sebuah kata belaka?'.

 **Cinta hanyalah pedoman**

Sai berhenti ditengah padang bunga dengan 1 pohon besar di tengahnya.Pemandangan yang bagus pikirnya.Dengan sebuah objek indah di bawah pohon tersebut.

Ia memilih duduk disalah satu pohon besar dari ribuan pohon yang ada dihutan konoha,deretan itu melingkari padang bunga tersebut,yang seakan melindungi hamparan padang bunga didalamnya.

Jari jemarinya lihai menggunakan pinsil membentuk sebuah sketsa yang lama-lama berganti dengan lukisan penuh warna.Ia memandang puas dengan hasil lukisannya.

Senyum kecil hadir dibibir tipis nan pucat si pemuda,kali ini bukan senyum palsu,namun senyum tulus.Tapi seperdetik kemudian menghilang karna objek dibawah pohon terlihat tak secerah biasanya.

Hati kecilnya terasa tercubit,dan ada dorongan untuk mendekati objek tersebut.Sai memacu kakinya yang semakin lama semakin dekat,dan menampakan seorang gadis pirang yang melamun memeluk kakinya sendiri.

"Ano...," tak ada respon,Sai merasa kikuk dan menggaruk pipinya sendiri.

"Ino-san," gadis itu tersentak dan menunjukan tampang kaget.

"Sai.. sedang apa kau disini?" Ino membetulkan posisinya dengan duduk seperti biasa.

"Aku libur misi,dan berjalan-jalan," Sai awalnya kikuk namun akhirnya memilih untuk duduk disamping Ino.Ino membalasnya dengan mengangguk,setelah itu tak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Ino-san terlihat murung,yang aku baca dibuku bila orang murung berarti dia banyak pikiran," Sai mengatakan dengan pose tangan memegang dagunya.

Ino yang mendapati laki-laki mantan root memasang pose begitu menjadi geli sendiri, tanpa sadar senyumnya telah terpatri di paras ayu putri Inoichi,"ah... aku tak apa kok,hanya sedikit merenung,dan... hei kau membuatku sebagai objek kalimat dibuku-bukumu ya?!" Ino pura-pura marah dengan mengembungkan pipinya.Dan sedikit berbohong,karna tidak lucukan kalau dia mengaku galau karna merenungkan nasib hatinya yang kosong.

Sai merespons hanya dengan senyum palsu.Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya,Lalu mantan anggota Nee itu memberi kanvasnya pada gadis disampingnya "ini untuk Ino-san,biar tidak marah lagi".

Ino mengambil kanvas yang Sai sodorkan,wajahnya berubah menjadi berbinar,Kanvas itu berisi sosok dirinya yang dikepung ribuan bunga.

"Waahhhhh bagus sekali... ini untukku,kau serius?" Sai mengangguk.

Ada rasa senang melihat mata gadis disampingnya berbinar,desiran kecil menyampaikan pada hatinya.Nyaman rasanya berada disamping Ino dan menyaksikan ekspreksinya yang selalu berubah-ubah.Ingin rasanya selalu begini dan terus begini.

"Ahh... aku duluannya ya Ino-san" Sai bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi Ino,ada rasa kecewa yang hinggap di hati Ino,namun ia tak bisa memaksa Sai untuk terus menemaninya.

Ia mencoba tersenyum dan menyaksikan punggung pemuda itu semakin menjauh,

"Sai.. sebagai tanda terimakasih setelah kau menjalankan misi kita jalan-jalan lagi ya,aku tunggu disini!" Teriak Ino tanpa jeda.

Pemuda itu menengok dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.Entah kenapa Ino merasa senang dengan itu,mungkin karna ada seseorang yang meluangkan waktu dikesibukan desa untuk seorang Ino Yamanaka.

 **Pedomana untuk terus hidup untuk seseorang**

Semua anggota timnya terbunuh,Sai merasa frustasi akan hal itu,musuh kali ini benar-benar kuat dan banyak,membuatnya kewalahan,barang seperdetik saja ia lengah,maka kematian berada didepan mata.

Belum lagi keadaannya sekarang,terkepung ditengah puluhan musuh,Tapi seorang Sai tidak akan mati begitu saja,dia adalah pahlawan perang dunia,dan tim penyelamat bulan,dan lebih lagi,ada sebuah janji yang harus ditepati pada seseorang.

Maka ia tak boleh mati disini.

Ia melempar gulungan kertas dan secepat kilat menggambar dengan kuasnya.

"Ninpo chouju giga!" tak lama berselang,puluhan lukisan hewan keluar dari gulungan dan menerkam satu persatumusuh.

 **cinta hanyalah penerang maupun peredup**

Sepulang dari gedung introgasi konoha,Ino langsung ketoko bunga keluarga mereka.

"Tadaima"

"Okeiri Ino-chan,kau sudah makan dan tidak mandi dulu?" tanya ibunya.

"Sudah kok okasan,yasudah Ino mandi dulu" Ino berjalan kekamarnya,pekerjaan hari ini sangat melelahkan,mungkin inilah yang dirasakan almarhum ayahnya dulu.Belum masih saja ada orang yang jahat di tengah perdamaian dunia seperti sekarang.

Ino menghempas tubuhnya ke tatami.Aquamarime nya tersembunyi dibalik kelompaknya.

'Besok aku libur dan Sai juga libur,ahh kenapa aku jadi senang dan kepikirannya ya?' Ino membatin.

Memang sejak awal bertemu di yakini Qu Ino memperhatikan Sai yang mirip dengan Sasuke.Namun itu hanya wajahnya,tidak dengan sifatnya,Sai sedikit lembut,dan err... menggemaskan jika bertanya ini dan itu.

Ia membuka kelompak matanya dan memandang ke kanvas yang ia letakan diatas meja kerjanya,bagus,dan lagi-lagi Ino tersenyum melihatnya.

'Tapi apa Sai ingat dengan janji kita ya?' pemikiran yang jelek datang membuatnya memasang wajah cemberut.

 **penerang untuk setiap langkah menjadi berarti**

Matahari menyelusup masuk celah jendela kamarnya,kicauan burung menghiasi pagi yang berembun hari ini.

Ia membuka jendela kamar,bunga dikamarnya menari digoyang angin,rambut panjang pirangnya dibiarkan saja terurai.Dan nona Yamanaka itu siap bergegas.

Langkahnya pasti menuju padang bunga yang sering ia dan Sakura kunjungi saat kecil.Pagi ini hatinya terasa senang.Sesekali membalas sapaan orang-orang yang menyapanya.

"Heiiii pig...!" Disebrang sana Sakura melambai kearanya."mau kemana kau?"

"Bertemu seseorang," Pipi Ino memerah.

"Dengan?dimana?" cecar Sakura.

"Sai,Ishh... jangan tanya-tanya,nanti saja ceritanya aku ingin pergih dulu jaa ne.. jidat." Ino berjalan meninggal Sakura.

"Hei... Ino!" teriakan Sakura tak digubis oleh Ino.

 **Peredup harapan yang dikhianati**

Sudah 6 jam ia berada disana,namun orang yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang hingga surya ingin tenggelam dimakan malam. Kecewa rasanya,apa Sai terlalu sibuk,ataukah lupa akan janjinya.

Ia sudah dewasa dan seharusnya tak gampang percaya apalagi berharap pada seseorang yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya,seorang sahabat saja bisa mengecewakan,apalagi orang lain.Dan sekarang apa yang ia dapat dengan berharap Sai akan datang dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama.

Aquamarimenya mengkilat di terpa sang surya namun aquamarime tak berlihat bersinar bahagia.

 **cinta hanyalah alasan**

Ino merasa kecewa,kenapa ia harus kecewa karna tidak bertemu dengan Sai?.

Ino kadang merasa bahagia dan nyaman,kenapa harus merasakan itu bila bersama Sai?.

Ino menunggu,kenapa ia masih menunggu Sai untuk menjelaskan mengapa dirinya tidak datang hari itu?.

 **Al** **asan seseorang hidup dan mati**

1 hari Sai bersembunyi,walau musuh telah berkurang,tetap saja ia harus menyusun rencana terlebih dahulu.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal mengingat betapa letihnya bertarung sendirian,tim bantuan dari desa belum datang,mungkin sekitar 1 jam lagi,dan berarti selama 1 jam lagi ia harus bertahan seorang diri.

Krak...

"Katon rhokuju she Te," pohon yang ia singgahi remuk dan dari arah jam 2 muncul jurus api dengan 60 tangan.

"Ninpo chouju giga," raungan singa keluar dari gulungan yang Sai pegang.Lalu Sai melompat ke burung kertasnya.

"Uhk" sebuah pukulan mengenai Sai dan burung kertas hancur seketika.Tubuh Sai menghantam tanah dan secepat kilat musuh mengayunkan pedangannya.Beruntung pedang musuh tidak menancap di lambungnya karna sempat ia tangkis dengan tanto,tapi akibat itu kulitnya robek di sisi samping perutnya dan terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Katon shuriken jutsu," musuh menggunakan jurus api berbentuk puluhan shuriken,Sai menjadi kewalahan,apalagi lukanya mengurangi terus darah ditubuhnya,membuat jadi lemah dan berkunang-kunang.

"Mati kau ninja konoha!" musuh berlari dengan pedang mengarah tepat ke Sai,nafas Sai tersegal matanya mulai buram,"aku tidak mati disinikan,nanti Ino-san marah,".

Trang...

Lentunan dari aduan besi terdengar."kau tak apa Sai?" Chouji perihatin melihat rekan setim Naruto dalam keadaan acak-acakan.Sai dapat melihat 2 orang tim bantuan telah datang.Salah satunya adalah rekan Ino saat di yakini Qu.

Bruk..

"Ia tidak baik-baik saja," lanjut Chouji.

 **Dan cinta adalah indra**

"Pig kau bertemu Sai 4 hari lalu?"

"Tidak!" Singkat jelas dan padat.

"Haduhhh ya jelas saja" Sakura menepuk dari lebarnya.

"Kenapa memang?"

"Kau mau aku kasih tau pas itu malah udah ngeluyur duluan," Sakura menyesap tehnya,lalu lanjut berbicara "ku dengar 5 hari lalu Sai mengirim surat bantuan,karna rekannya tewas seluruhnya,dan 2 hari lalu mereka Sampai dan Sai dirumah sakit,aku sendiri yang merawatnya,kalau tidak percay tanya saja Chouji!" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

Ino memikirkan perkataan Sakura tadi siang,ingin rasanya menjenguk Sai,tapi hatinya tidak rela.Pandangannya jatuh pada jendela kamar,mendapati burung hitam putih terbang diluar sana.

Ino beranjak dari tatami untuk membuka kaca jendela,tanpa diminta burung itu masuk kekamarnya dan mengarah ke kertas kosong dimeja kerjanya dengan sebuah bunga jalanan atau Koes Plus diatasnya.

Ino mendekati meja kerjanya,kertas kosong berubah menjadi barisan tulisan kanji,lalu terdapat bunga unggu diatasnya.Ino penasaran membaca tulisan dikertas tersebut.

Ino-san,maaf 5 hari lalu aku tidak dapat datang.Aku berjanji 2 hari lagi aku akan datang menemuimu,kata Sakura aku belum bisa keluar rumah sakit hari ini.Dan menurut buku yang aku baca,kalau wanita akan senang bila diberi bunga,tapi aku ingin secepat mungkin meminta maaf dan akhirnya aku memetiknya didepan taman rumah sakit.

Sai.

Seketika Ino kaku,Indranya seakan kosong,rasanya bersalah sekali berprasangka buruk tentang Sai,apalagi ternyata Sai sangat manis,Ino dapat membayangkan saat menulisnya Sai sering menggaruk belakang kepalanya atau menggaruk pipinya.

"Hihihihi Sai-kun manis sekali"

 **Rasa,Suara,sentuhan,aroma dan warnanya** **membuat sisi yang berbeda**

Terdengar bunyi pintu digeser menampakan gadis berperawakan cantik nan sexy membawa 3 ikat bunga lily dan sebuah kantong plastik putih "ohaiyo Sai-kun,".

"Ah ohaiyo Ino-san," Suaranya yang ternyata Ino rindukan selama 6 hari ini.

"Chan saja!"

"Oke," Sai memasang senyum palsu.

"Jangan tersenyum palsu atau ku pukul!" Ino mengepal tangannya kearah Sai.

"Tidak" Sai diam terpaku,bukannya dipukul ternyata tangan Ino berada di dahinya,rasanya hangat,sentuhan yang memabukkan.

Ino dapat mencium wangi rambut Sai,wangi pinus.Sedangkan setiap bersama Ino,Sai akan mencium wangi bunga walau mereka berjarak 1 meter.Entah kenapa wangi lawannya menjadi candu untuk membuat rindu.

"Kau sudah tidak panas,lalu bagaimana luka di perutmu,apakah sudah kering?" Tanya Ino.

Sai berkikik dan tersenyum jail "Sudah,mau lihat?"

Ino merona seketika,"oh.. jadi Sai-kun sudah belajar menggoda seorang wanita ya?".

"Iya,kemarin Kakashi-sensei memberi buku ini," Sai mengacungkan buku bersampul pink dengan tersenyum bangga.

Krekk... pisau buah sudah menancap di apel yang Ino bawa 'khekhekhe Kakashi sensei' batin Ino penuh dengan backround api menyala.

Warna hari ini lebih cerah dari biasanya.

 **Dapat menyebabkan bahagia maupun luka** **tergantung pilihanmu**

"Sai-kun ayo kekedai dango dengan ocha hangat" Sai hanya mengangguk atau tersenyum menanggapi celotehan Ino.

"Wah liat itu Sai-kun mereka bermesraan di tempat umum!" Ino berbisik dengan Sai.Sai hanya tersenyum lagi.

"kita juga," Ino menaut alisnya tanda bingung,lalu perlahan pandangannya terarah pada tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sai.Seketika dia langsung blusing 'sejak kapan?' batin Ino.

"Kau sakit Ino-chan?mukamu merah"

"Kau membuatku gila Sai-kun," Ino menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Khukhukhu buku yang Kakashi sensei beri ternyata benar' batin Sai agak licik.

.

.

.

 _kring.. "ohaiyo"_

"Aku datang Sai-kun,".

Ino meletakan pulpennya karena Sai sudah menunggunya dengan senyum yang lebar.

 _CINTA HANYALAH_

 _cinta hanyalah isian_

 _isian kata di kala sepi kehidupan_

 _cinta hanyalah pedoman_

 _pedoman untuk terus hidup untuk seseorang_

 _cinta hanyalah penerang maupun peredup_

 _penerang untuk setiap langkah menjadi berarti_

 _peredup harapan yang di khianati_

 _cinta hanyalah alasan_

 _alasan seseorang hidup dan mati_

 _dan cinta adalah indra_

 _Rasa,Suara,sentuhan,aroma,dan warna membuat sisi berbeda_

 _dapat menyebabkan bahagia maupun luka tergantung pilihanmu_

 _Yamanaka Ino_

\--THE END--

Mungkin judul sama isi gk nyambung,tapi pengertian dari Haki itu,kenapa judulnya sepenggal puisi?karna isi dari ff ini tuh dari puisi yang dipenggal-penggal.Kata yang dicetak miring dan tebal itu bait-bait puisi yang Ino tulis dari kisahnya bersama Sai.Sedangkan yang paling bawah itu versi utuhnya.Minna-san kurang mengerti atau tidak mengerti pasti.Karna Haki pun gk ngerti lagi ngomong apa.Maaf kan Haki minna yang sering ngomong berbelit2 ini.


End file.
